Stop, Look and Ed/Script
is twanging a rubber cord. Edd: "Ed, please? The vibration from the rubber band could interfere with the gyros of our jawbreaker surveillance satellite!" Ed: "I have no idea what you just said, Double D. Can I wind it up now? Pleeease? Can I? Huh? Oh come on." Eddy: "Hang on to your neck, Orville. Double D, tell me again. I'm drooling!" Edd: "Well Eddy, with the proper atmospheric conditions our satellite will be able to pinpoint every jawbreaker within a four-block radius of the cul-de-sac." Eddy: pleased "Really?" Ed: "Contact!" Edd: "Oh dear." Eddy: "Ed, let go of that propeller!" has wound the propeller all the way up. Ed: "Roger, Eddy." lets go, and the propeller begins spinning. Edd: "Ed, no, reverse that, grab hold of the propeller!" Ed: "In your hat, Double D." bites down, stopping the spinning blades. Eddy: "Now what?" satellite starts spinning. Edd and Eddy are thrown off. Ed lets go of the propeller, and the mechanism shoots straight up, into the bright blue sky. Ed: "Look at it go, guys!" Edd: "Oh dear, oh dear–" resigned "Oh well." Eddy: defeated "Just once I'd like something to go right." satellite collides with him. "Hello!" Edd: "Lucky for us, I can track its every whereabouts." pulls a tracker out of his pocket and runs off. Ed follows. Eddy: dazed "Wait up! That's my waffle!" ---- Jimmy: "Your turn, Sarah!" leaps over him. Sarah: "Leapfrog!" tracker sails overhead. Jimmy: "You're so nimble, Sarah. My turn!" he leaps, the satellite hits him. "Of all the darn luck. Space junk attack! Darn, my perfectly manicured nails!" nails can't hold, and he falls off the machine. Edd: "If my calculations are correct, it should land–" crunch is heard "…in that tree. Damaged, fractured, and out of order." Eddy: "Smooth move, Lumpy." and Edd start for the lawn. Ed: them back "First one there is a rotten egg!" Edd: "No, wait! Please, Ed. Send an impulse to your brain and stop!" manages to hold Ed back, barely keeping from touching the lawn. "Ed, are you standing on my shirt with your filthy shoes?" Eddy: "DOGPILE!" Edd: as he holds up Ed and Eddy "For Pete's sake. We're not allowed on the grass!" collapses on the sidewalk. Eddy: "Who says?" Edd: "Please read the sign." points to a "Keep Off the Grass" sign. Eddy: "Keep off. So what?" Edd: "Eddy, you must observe and obey the sign. Signs are in place so that order is maintained in an otherwise uncultivated society. And I, for one, uphold these silkscreen policies!" Eddy: his leg out over the grass "Don't you know adults come up with this stuff just to bug us? See?" puts his foot down. "I step on the grass, and nothing happens." Edd: "Have you no moral fiber?!" Eddy: "Be a rebel! Try it!" tosses Edd down. "It's just a dumb sign." is balanced like the hypotenuse of a triangle between the sidewalk and the sign, which he clings to for support. Ed: "I'm smarter than a sign!" lifts up the edge of the turf and crawls under. "Look at me!" Eddy: "Go on, touch it!" Edd: "I can't! It's not in me, Eddy! Think of the melee and–" realizes Eddy is standing on his back "Excuse me, but has my shirt become a doormat for everyone's filthy shoes?" Ed: his body out of the grass "Boing!" Edd: "Well, I suppose technically Ed's not on the grass." turf rug he ripped off comes flying at Edd and Eddy. Ed proceeds to smack his head against the dirt. Ed: "I'm a woodpecker!" resumes, then stops "Except with dirt." Eddy: his hands together "Let's find some more signs!" ---- cement signs are all around. Kevin stands on top of a sign, holding Jonny out. Jonny is extending Plank, and they are both reaching for a basketball mired in the middle of the cement. Jonny: "Plank says he's almost got it!" ball sinks under. Kevin: "Rats." pulls Jonny in. Jonny: "That coulda been us! Good thing Plank read the sign." Eddy: "If someone told you to jump off the Empire State Building, wouldja?" Edd: "Don't jump, Eddy, don't!" leaps off of one of the signs into the mire. "Oh, you're so stubborn." Kevin: "What're you doing, dork?" Eddy: "I'm following my own rules, Kev. If you want the ball, just get it." fishes the ball out, and Ed leaps from one spot of the cement to another, grabbing the ball in his teeth as he goes. Sarah: "Oh, you're in big trouble, Ed!" Eddy: "Nah. Rules are for losers." Ed: a cement angel "I'm an angel, Sarah!" Kevin: "What a couple of screwballs." Edd: at Kevin "Try to talk some sense into them! They're loose cannons, ready to blow!" Kevin: "I'll give you three to let go of me." immediately does so, clinging to Jonny instead. Eddy: out a cake "Let's have some dessert before dinner and eat it with our hands!" full "Then talk with your mouth full." Ed: "Eddy's the man!" scarfs down the rest of the cake. Sarah: "Mom's gonna be so mad, Ed!" Eddy: "You kids still listen to Mommy and Daddy? Too bad. I guess you won't be joining us for an after-dinner swim." Jonny: "You can't do that, Eddy!" Eddy: "We can do whatever we want, Jonny boy." Jimmy: "But you'll get a cramp!" Eddy: "That's exactly what adults want you to think." Edd: "Okay. This has gone far enough!" Jonny: "Can me and Plank go to bed without brushing our teeth?" Eddy: "Let 'em rot, Jonny boy!" Sarah: "Can I stay up late?" Jimmy: "Can I wear shoulder pads?" Eddy: "Knock yourself out." Kevin: Eddy "You're just trying to get us in trouble, aren't cha?" Eddy: "Help help! Kevin's beating me up!" drops Eddy. "Is the fuzz on its way? I think not." Kevin "See, you live by the rules. Just like Double D." Edd: "But rules are a joy to uphold!" Kevin: "Dork alert! Rules are for losers!" ball of wet cement plasters him just above the left ear. Ed: "What do I win?" Kevin: "A five-finger sandwich, ya big–" Ed: Kevin "Coochie coochie coochie!" Kevin: laughing "Quit it!" ---- carrying a big bale of grass on his back and pushing Wilfred in a wagon, walks down the street. Rolf: "Come, Wilfred, we have much to do!" Eddy: "Hey Rolfy! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Rolf: "Who is this Jack? I know no Jack." Edd: "Don't listen to him, Rolf! Eddy only wishes to eviscerate social order as we know it!" Ed: Wilfred "Ed on a pig!" Edd: after the pig "Ed! You can't do that!" Eddy: "Take a break, will ya? Relax!" pushes the bale off Rolf's shoulders. "Wouldn't you rather be sloshing around in some wet cement?" Rolf: "Why do you hinder Rolf's drudgery, three-haired Ed-boy? If my chores are not complete, I will be banished to the–" shuddering "–cupboard." Eddy: "Who's gonna know? C'mon, there's a clod with your name on it." indicates the kids. Rolf: "Rolf is humbled by the cement. It makes him yearn for the life of leisure." Ed: with Wilfred "Ha ha, what a pig." Rolf: the kids "Give it up for Rolf, everybody!" Edd: "Well it seems you've convinced all but one, Eddy, that rules need not apply in this cul-de-sac. Well mister, I remain an anchored ship to those rules. Terra firma, baby." smiles evilly. "A penny for your thoughts? Not good!" plunges a large cardboard box over Edd. Eddy: "No rules rule, Double D!" Edd: "Eddy! Help me!" Ed: "Arf!" ---- Edd: "Gah! Eddy, stop!" is mixing up the books in Edd's room. "What in the Sam Hill are you doing? I precisely alphabetized those books for immediate reference!" Eddy: "Alphabets are for soup." a book up "What's this? 'Joys of Rules'? Man, get a life, Double D." Edd: "Eddy, no!" is only restrained by his hat, which is tied to a lamp. Eddy stuffs a fish in the middle of the book and slams the book shut. "Okay, that's it! I'm gonna give you such a thrashing!" hat pops off of his head. Eddy: "Geez Louise!" Ed: "Cool." Edd: nervous "If you say one word to anyone I'll never speak to you again!" Ed: skull on his head "I am dead from the neck up." Eddy: the covers from Edd's bed "I'll just save it and use it for ammo when I need to, Double D." Ed: "Eddy's always a step ahead." Eddy: the tag "Ooh, look at this thing. Do not remove under penalty of law." Edd: "Eddy, don't you dare remove that!" Eddy: "Or what?" singsong "I feel my hand slipping!" starts to tear it away. Edd: "No, Eddy! You can't!" tag tears through completely. Eddy: "I'm such a bad boy!" Edd: "You've broken me, Eddy." Eddy: "Hmm?" Edd: "Set me free and I'll join you in destroying everything that separates us from the primates." Eddy: "Now we're making progress." Ed: Edd's ant farm "Yum! Like cheese?" Edd: "No, Ed. Progress, not–" what Ed's holding "Process! Put them down, Ed! You leave my ants alone!" spills the farm, and Edd wraps his legs around Ed's neck. "Five thousand two hundred and thirty-nine ants, Ed! Pick them up, pick them up!" begins to strangle Ed with his legs. Eddy: "Slow down, Double D." Ed: choking "I'm sorry." Edd: strangling Ed as Eddy drags Ed out the door "Where do you think you're going? Get back in here! Five thousand, two hundred and thirty–" head slips from the headlock, and Edd shoots back inside. His ants tromp out the door. ---- steps carefully through the cul-de-sac. All of Rolf's animals are running wild. Eddy: "Hi, Rolf." Ed: a chicken "Chickens!" Eddy: "How's it going, Stretch?" Rolf: relaxing "No more chores for Rolf. I am a lazy good-for-nothing, just like the others." Kevin: "Say goodbye to dirty dishes!" shoots the dishes with a slingshot. "Awesome, eh, Nazz?" takes a big swig from a bottle of soda and belches deeply in reply. Kevin: amazed "Good on ya." Nazz: "No rules rule." Jonny: nude through the cul-de-sac "Feel the wind, Plank!" Sarah: top of an ice-cream mountain "Banana chocolate fudge!" Jimmy: "And lemon sorbet!" Sarah: "Meet you at the bottom!" slides down, guzzling ice cream all the way. Jimmy: his slide "I love ice cream! Yummy!" Eddy: "Isn't this cool, Ed? We can do whatever we want!" Ed: "Like fly?" attempts this and falls on Eddy. Edd: "Attention please. Your attention please!" is wearing pantyhose on his head and standing on a fire hydrant. Ed: "Why's Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" cul-de-sac goes silent in order to listen to Edd. Edd: "I have good news for us all. I have taken the liberty of phoning all your parents!" The Kids: "What?" Nazz: "Oh man!" Jonny: "You didn't!" Kevin: "You're bluffing." Edd: "No! Really! They're on their way home right now. No thank-you's are necessary." Eddy: "He's flipped!" Ed: "Am I in trouble now?" cul-de-sac panics and tries to clean up the mess. Rolf: his animals "Come, Wilfred! Quickly!" Sarah: up the mountain "Scoop faster, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "My tummy hurts!" Nazz: crawling on her "Get off!" Jonny: "I can't find my clothes!" Edd: "No need to panic, as order will soon be restored!" pulls Edd off of his perch. Eddy: "Now we have to do what grown-ups tell us to again!" Kevin: "Double Dork! You broke the number one rule: don't squeal!" Rolf: past "Wilfred is a very quiet pig, Kevin." Kevin: "Hold it, Rolf." pulls Rolf back. "Give me a hand here." Rolf: his animals away "Yes. The closet can wait!" Jonny: in line next to them "I've got goosebumps!" Eddy: "See, Double D just broke a rule. Like us, guys." Edd: recognizing his crime of being a tattle tale "No, I didn't–" Eddy: Edd's mouth shut "He's delusional. The pantyhose is too tight. His brain is squished." happy with this explanation, nods smilingly. Kevin: "I think it's time for a little order." Rolf: "Ya ya." laughs menacingly as they close in on the Eds. ---- Eds are stuck in a cage that hangs from a tree branch. Eddy: "I can't believe you told on us!" Edd: "I apologize. I'm not sure what came over me. The flagrant disregard for rules must have caused me to go, uh, temporarily insane." Ed: "Somebody's coming!" Eddy: "Hey, over here!" puts out a sign saying "Help." "Help?" Edd: a "Please Assist" sign "Please assist!" Ed: "Ketchup!" holds out a sign with the word written on it. Eddy: "Yoo hoo, up here!" walks by. Ed: "Just a squirt?" Rolf: faintly "You crazy?" Eddy: "Can't you read?" Edd: "Signs are meant to be read?" Ed: "There's Jonny!" Eddy: "Hey, up here!" Jonny: "Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank." Eddy: "Help us out!" Jonny: "Gesundheit!" Eddy: "Be a rebel, c'mon!" Category:Season 2